Peor
by Aetit
Summary: Todos olvidaron que para que una guerra exista tiene que haber dos bandos, todos olvidaron que ambos lados tuvieron que llorar a sus muertos. Precuela de mi fic "Mejor". Pueden leerse independientes! Pre-Dark!Harry Menciones de SLASH. R&R, gracias!


Menciones de SLASH, nada más en realidad. Es la precuela de mi historia "Mejor", aquí se explica un poco más lo que le pasó a Neville Longbottom. Realmente pueden leerse como historias independientes, pero creo que se entendería más leyendo esta primero. Muchas gracias por leer. R&R

Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es obra de JKR... lo demas es invención mía cogiendo pedazos de SU mundo. Sin animo de lucro, claramente.

**PEOR**

Desde el mismo momento en el que la guerra terminó, supiste que las cosas no serían tan idílicas como habías imaginado. Ni por asomo.

La sociedad estaba prácticamente destruida por el horror, las pérdidas y la desconfianza, así que prácticamente hubo que reconstruir todo desde el principio. Un nuevo ministerio, un nuevo hospital, un nuevo colegio. El mundo mágico del que te enamoraste cuando tenías 11 años desapareció y fue sustituido por otro, más fuerte pero, en cierto modo, peor.

La gente también cambió. Esa escena del gran comedor durante la última batalla con todas las casas enfrentadas a los Slytherin se hizo más real que nunca. Ellos fueron los malos, los que causaron la guerra. Todos olvidaron que para que una guerra exista tiene que haber dos bandos, todos olvidaron que ambos lados tuvieron que llorar a sus muertos.

Las cosas siguieron empeorando. Se pusieron medidas para controlar futuros magos tenebrosos, midiendo la cantidad de magia en los niños. Se premiaba la mediocridad, se rechazaba la excelencia.

En cuestión de meses Arthur Weasley, líder de los magos mediocres, fue elegido Ministro de Magia. Su primera medida fue prohibir los matrimonios entre Slytherins sangre-puras. Pero no le pareció suficiente, ya que al inicio de un nuevo curso escolar eliminó la casa Slytherin del colegio. Como el sombrero seleccionador se negó a aceptarlo, lo destruyeron. El Hogwarts que amaste, desapareció bajo los cimientos del nuevo. El territorio Slytherin fue convertido en otra sala más para los Gryffindors que cada vez eran más numerosos.

Lo peor de todo, es que perdiste a aquellos que pensabas eran tus amigos. Hermione estaba cegada por la satisfacción de ser la directora de la red de bibliotecas mágicas a la vez que jefa del hospital San Mungo y los Weasleys adquirieron una posición tan alta en el nuevo régimen que tampoco hacen nada para evitarlo. Algunos miembros de la Orden huyeron del país al ver el rumbo que tomaban las cosas, otros simplemente fueron absorbidos por el nuevo régimen. Prácticamente te quedaste sin nadie en quien confiar.

La siguiente medida del ministerio fue un ataque en toda regla. Un ataque contra lo que más querías en el mundo. Ordenó la prisión preventiva para todos aquellos Slytherin que no hubieran luchado abiertamente del lado de la Orden durante la guerra. Así que se llevaron a tu Draco y ni siquiera tuvieron el valor de hacerlo cuando tú estabas en casa. Te enteraste cuando al llegar a tu despacho viste la orden de arresto firmada por la Cámara de la Paz.

Fuiste a hablar con el jefe de la Cámara, Neville Longbottom ya que no te cuadraba que esa decisión fuera hecha por él. Era vuestro amigo.

-Harry

-Tienes que sacarlo de ahí, Neville. Ambos sabemos que Draco colaboró más que nadie en esta guerra.

-Lo sé, Harry. Pero no es voluntad mía y lo sabes. Son órdenes de arriba.

-Por favor, eres el jefe de…

-Y por ello no tengo capacidad de decisión, Harry. La Cámara es una farsa, todo en este Ministerio lo es.

Tus sospechas se hicieron ciertas. Fue obra del ministro Weasley. Es increíble que ese hombre duro e insensible sea el mismo que te preguntaba sobre patitos de goma y aviones.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?

-Tengo algunas ideas, pero no podemos hablarlo aquí. Tengo la sensación de que no es un lugar seguro.

-¿Podemos almorzar mañana en mi casa?

-Desde luego.

Saliste del despacho pensando que por lo menos tenías todavía a Neville de tu lado. Pero no estabas tranquilo, no cuando te acababan de decir que el Ministerio no es un lugar seguro. Aún así lo peor era que Arthur Weasley sabía de tu relación con Draco. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso al chico al que tantas veces dijo que consideraba como uno más de sus hijos? No lo lograste entender. Pero a veces las circunstancias sacan lo peor de nosotros.

A la mañana siguiente, te despertaste al caerte el periódico en la cabeza, como todas las mañanas. Lo leíste con avidez buscando el nombre de tu amado. Lo encontraste. Y ese dolor fue lo último que sentiste.

DEMENTORES BESAN AL MORTIFAGO DRACO MALFOY POR ORDEN DE NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM.

Vas a vengarte, y esa venganza será mucho peor de lo que jamás pudieron imaginar.


End file.
